The instant invention relates generally to securing devices and more particularly it relates to a knife sheath and lock for securing a knife having a guard within a scabbard to prevent against inadvertent dislodging and loss of the knife.
While there are many conventional sheaths such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,527,710; 4,404,747 and 4,414,744 none of these conventional sheaths are as suitable for holding and protecting and securing a knife therein as the instant invention herein disclosed.